List of locations
REGIONS/KINGDOMS Argendoth: Ancient kingdom in the northeast. Last true king was Arnostus. The kingdom became divided by his sons into two smaller kingdoms: Barnoria and Loneldrin. Barnoria founded by Veldros in 90 BE Dhelgorum: Dwarven kingdom on the southernmost edge of Terridia. This is White Caribou’s kingdom, a dwarf kingdom on the southernmost tip of the continent. Frostworth: A brutally cold subarctic region in northern Terridia. It is the home of the deadly and giant Yeti King, who dwells in the Vamsia (White Snow) mountains, and his hideous little army of “ Snogobs” as some call them (short for snow goblins) But on a more positive note, there are friendly snowmen that dwell there as well. They keep weary and foolish travelers safe if they happen to pass through the area. The Yeti King answers to no one, but he is an ally of the Emperor. The few humans that live there are loyal to the Yeti King, mostly out of fear, and they are in constant strife with the snowmen. The snowmen are the original inhabitants of Frostworth, though it remains a mystery what brought them to life. And as friendly as they are, they can be just as deadly if provoked. They wield swords made of ice, and move faster through the snow than any Snogob! Lathalryn: (Forest of Rain) this is mostly a tropical region, though much of it lies in the subtropical zone as well. It’s a giant island, or small continent, in southwestern Terridia, almost entirely covered in rainforest jungles. It is currently ruled by Queen Rynaraz, who, unlike former queens of the past, including her mother, has given in to the Emperor, and now the entire land is part of the Giant Empire. Loneldrin founded by Eldrin in 90 BE Lonovsia: (Land of Snow) Known for its huge woodlands, mostly coniferous trees in The Northwood Forest, and constant snowfall, this kingdom is separated from Frostworth by the Icy Bay. In eastern Lonovsia, one can enjoy the picturesque view of the White Bear Mountains, named so for the large, white bears that dwell there. Similar in appearance to Earth’s polar bears, these bears are much larger, and can easily scale the slippery snow-covered mountains. Lonovsia is also known for its Northwood Knights, an order that some say branched off from the Knights of the Faithful, but still have similar interests, both opposing the Giant Empire. For some unknown reason, this particular kingdom has many portals… Sacred Lands: At the bottom tip of the Western Mountains lies what many used to call the Sacred Lands. Once a unified region, surrounding the Sea of Shrines, this beloved place has become divided like so many other ancient kingdoms. It is known for its ancient race of Avien people, who dwelled on the Angel’s Peak Mountain—-a high mountain that’s still part of the Western Mountain range. Not much is known about these majestic winged people, or if they even exist anymore on Terridia, but you can see paintings of them inside the caves of the mountain. Samalon: (Swamp Land) Located in the southeastern part of Terrida, just south of the Eastern Sea, Samalon is one of three kingdoms on a smaller continent, separate from the main continent. It is a land of vast swamps, currently ruled by King Mazarzul, a ruthless king and loyalist to the emperor. PLACES OF INTEREST Castle Hope: Main headquarters of The Knights of The Faithful located in central Barnoria. Temple of Kheske: Located in the highlands of Ellam. Esdalon Mountains: A large mountain range in the east from Lonovsia in the north, to (need kingdom name) to the south. It’s also the main border that separates Loneldrin from Barnoria. The ancient statue of King Arnostus still stands on one of the highest peaks, facing Loneldrin... Mount Balthor: Home of Brodha the dragon. Brodha left the ancient kingdom many centuries ago. Sea of Shrines: This inland sea lies in the temperate and subtropical zone of southeastern Terrida, and is the center point of two rival kingdoms (need names.) It is also part of the ancient region known as the Sacred Lands, though currently very few people refer to it as that. Many Stories have come from the Sacred Lands, especially the mysterious Sea of Shrines, which some claim holds the relics of ancient heroes, buried somewhere deep beneath the sea...